


Whispers from Home

by theonlineidofme



Category: Blood Money (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Choice of Games - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Family Reunions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlineidofme/pseuds/theonlineidofme
Summary: Adri Delgado has been running ever since they closed the ghost portal and left their family behind. Now Nasri City haunts them only in memory.And then Otavia reappears in their life.





	Whispers from Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had feelings about how the Delgados broke up in my game, and I wanted a reunion even if it wasn't entirely happy because they care about each other. Being the first in the fandom to post here should be interesting. Also I only gave it a once over, changed one sentence a bit, so it's possible this is rough.
> 
> Also I only reference a death there's nothing on screen, it's kinda chill, but there's References to not great things. And again, it's rough, but I want this out there haha. And it's the shortest thing I've posted outside of tumblr in a long time, this feels weird.
> 
> Edit: I do not own the rights to Blood Money, nor do I intend to make money off of any content published in the delightful sandbox of fanfiction, regardless of if its for Blood Money or other works found on my account.

It had been a long time since they had seen this face. She was older and more worn. Adri had heard what became of home, of the Delgados following their departure.

Fuchsia was dead and gone, but Otavia still lived. Adri suspected she hadn’t recognized them yet, since her eyes roved over them before she went to stand beside him. She had the face of someone with neutral disinterest.

Adri rolled the pebble in their hand and looked back at the river. The village was far smaller than Nasri City, and the loud laughter of passing locals where a far cry from the place of their birth. Adri had been running ever since they left with Silvian, but where she found a place Adri could not stop.

And yet they always found themselves on the water, and now home stood beside them.

“I love the river air,” Adri said. They wanted to prob, to understand why Otavia was here. “How about you?”

They gave a small smile and glanced at Otavia. Perhaps their demeanor would be different enough. Adri Delgado had been willing to make the hard decisions, to be coated in blood for their family, perhaps Otavia would not see their shadow in this friendly face.

“Perhaps,” Otavia said. “Though Nasri City’s river is certainly…heavier.”

“You’re a long way from home,” Adri remarked. They kept that smile on their face, but their back tensed as they waited.

Otavia hummed and leaned to look at her reflection in the river. Adri waited, and waited, they looked away. Otavia was done, and even if the power of Delgados was done, Adri didn’t think she would be appreciative of being close to the traitor.

“I thought perhaps I would find what I was looking for,” Otavia said. “But it’s been more than ten years…”

_Oh no._

Adri held their breath, and they gripped the pebble into a fist. Phantom pain danced on their scars, old blood crying out, at last their sins would be paid in blood. At last they would see the ghosts again.

“My family was…rough,” Otavia continued. “But I could always rely on my oldest sibling, until…they left me and our sister.”

“Oh?” Adri asked, choked and unwillingly. They had turned to face Otavia, and weary bones ached at the tension.

Otavia gave them a look, but turned back to the river.

“I hated them for a long time for abandoning the family, but now that it’s all gone…It’s a silly dream.”

Adri slipped a hand into their pocket then, feeling an old ring they had never once abandoned. Not when they lost their inheritance, not when Casimira died, and not when they left Nasri City and never returned. They palmed it into their hand with the pebble and stepped close to Otavia.

“Well, it may be silly,” they said. “But dreams are good to pursue, to at least try.”

Adri touched Otavia’s hand, and she turned with a frown. They flashed the pebble at her.

“A good luck charm.”

Otavia opened her hand with a skeptical look - Adri wondered if she would drop the pebble into the river when they weren’t looking. With a quick movement, they placed their own signet ring and the pebble into her hand, and then forced her hands to curl around them. “Happy travels.”

Adri turned and immediately vanished into the crowds behind them, into the shadows of this city they couldn’t remember the name of. They looked back one last time, and where they had left, Otavia opened her hand to discover a round pebble with the Delgado signet ring accompanying it.


End file.
